


Lovebirds

by DivergentAngel, taehanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Third Person, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentAngel/pseuds/DivergentAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of a new school--that's something we all dread.</p><p>Upon moving from Ealdor to Camelot, Merlin has to start a new school; it's not so bad when his friend Gwen is by his side however she isn't in his classes leaving Merlin to fend for himself. When Merlin enters his first class, popular boy Arthur Pendragon's his eye--and let's just say it was love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS! My sister helped me write this Merthur oneshot because she's more into the Merlin fandom than I am... I'm not even sure if that makes sense... Anyway! This is my first work in this fandom so yeah...

“Thanks for showing me around.” Merlin said flashing a pleasant smile at his friend Gwen. Today was his first day at his new high school; it had the rather unusual name of Camelot, but then again most things around here had weird names. Take his previous school for example: it was called Ealdor. Ealdor. Even its name saddened Merlin; it reminded him of the happy but fading memories of his friends which he adored. He was starting a new school in the beginning of a new school year, which meant a new start.

“Anytime,” She said returning the smile. They walked together down the hallway, their shoulders accidentally brushing occasionally. “Have you got your timetable yet?” she questioned stopping to glance at him.

“No, not yet.” he replied scratching the back of his neck.

“Well let’s go then.” Gwen said which Merlin then nodded in agreement.

 

***

 

After roaming the packed hallways, Gwen and Merlin finally reached, what students call, pupil reception. Sitting behind a desk was a petit woman whose hair was a dark shade of red. She wore a pair of thick, black geeky glasses which complimented her look.

Giving Merlin a nudge, Gwen gestured toward the woman, who was sitting behind the sleek, modern desk, rapidly typing on a keyboard. “Can I help you guys?” she queried, peeking from behind the table top. “Um actually, yeah you can,” Merlin replied with a slight hesitation, “I’m new. I don’t have my timetable yet and I was told I could receive it from here.”

“Name?” she requested, looking up from the computer screen.

“Merlin…” he began.

“Ah yes,” she interrupted, handing him a piece of paper, “There you go.” Her eyes then returned to the glowing screen shortly before the slender fingers found their way back to the keyboard.

“Okay then.” He muttered under his breath, “Thanks.”

 

Upon exiting pupil reception, he was then met by Gwen who immediately fired questions at him, demanding to know what lessons he had been given.

“I have Citizenship first. What do you have?” Merlin asked praying that it would be the same.

Gwen sighed then said. “I’ve got Tech,” They then compared timetables. Now it was Merlin who sighed, now having knowledge that he didn’t have lessons with Gwen, his only friend. She then pointed him in the right direction to his lesson. Luckily, his Citizenship class was only along the corridor so he didn’t have to worry about wandering endlessly around the maze like school. Suddenly, the sound of the school bell buzzed through the long corridors, signalling lessons were about to start.

Now departing from the company of Gwen, Merlin sighed again and headed to the classroom which Gwen had pointed to.

Despite the fact that he wasn’t far from the classroom, the room was already filled with people his age sitting in pairs at desks. _Oh, please say that I’m in the correct class_ Merlin thought to himself, not making eye contact with the other students.

He glanced around the room, his gaze finally landing on a boy, who was sitting by himself, wearing a red flannel and blue jeans. His short, blonde dishevelled hair hung over his eyes. Majestically, he flipped his head back, correcting the position of his hair. The boy’s dazzling blue-orb like eyes thoroughly examined Merlin making him feel quite uncomfortable. Swiftly, Merlin looked away, not wanting to be embarrassed.

Distracting him from the somewhat attractive boy, Merlin heard his name being called. “You’re Merlin right?” A boy said whose chestnut brown hair praised his tanned face.

“Yeah, I am…” Merlin said unsure where this conversation was going.

“I’m Lancelot.” he said with a charming smile.

Before Merlin even had the chance to reply a masculine voice interrupted them. “Go take your seat Lancelot,” Merlin turned around to see an older looking man with black hair. _He must be the teacher_ Merlin began to think to himself. Lancelot gave a gruff before doing as he was told. “You must be the new student- Merlin.”

“Yes I am.” Merlin said standing their awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mr Mitchell,” The teacher said, quickly glancing around the classroom, trying to find a spare seat. “There’s a spare seat over there, next to Arthur.” Mr Mitchell said nodding his head towards the boy who rolled his eyes hopelessly. Merlin realised that this was the boy who was staring at him before. With a sigh, Merlin took his seat next to him.

“Okay class, Mr Mitchell began, “Since today is the first day of the new semester I would like it if you got to know your partner who is sitting next to you.

Under his breath Arthur muttered, “Great.” Merlin sighed and he knew that this was going to be a long lesson.

“Well- off you go then!” the teacher said sitting down at his desk.

Merlin twiddled his thumbs, waiting for Arthur to speak first. He rolled his eyes, fed up of the silence between them. “Well aren’t you a cutie,” Arthur teased. Merlin gradually turned his head to see if there was anyone standing behind him and then turned to look at Arthur. Once again he rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, I’m talking to _you._ ”

Embarrassed, Merlin turned an impressive shade of red. “Well then…my name is Merlin,” he stated.

“I think I already know that.” Arthur muttered sarcastically, confidently trying to make eye contact.

“Me too.” he replied, failing to be funny which Arthur just ignored. For Merlin, things just got awkward. He had always hated awkward moments. Merlin’s gaze fell to his feet before eventually rising again. And when it did, his eyes connected with Arthur’s. Supposedly, they just stayed like for what seemed like infinity. Blushing, the two boys looked away embarrassed.

Removing a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket, Arthur scribbled something onto the paper while Merlin just sat and watched him.

Clicking the end of the pen on the table and shoving it back into his pocket, Arthur handed Merlin the piece of paper. Only when he looked to see what he had written, he saw a line of numbers. It took a moment for Merlin’s brain to process what it meant. The line of numbers on the paper wasn’t a random line made of random numbers.

It was a phone number: Arthur’s phone number.

 

***

 

And that’s how they met. How the two lovebirds came into the other’s life and changed it for the better. Over the time they knew each other, their relationship blossomed into something spectacular, something that absolutely beautiful which anyone could admire. That’s how Merlin met the love of his life. How he met Arthur Pendragon.


End file.
